Coincidencias del destino
by Dremiens
Summary: Ella, con un profundo despecho hacia los hombres. Él, con una enorme desconfianza en las mujeres. ¿Por qué? Fueron los golpes de la vida lo que los hizo sentirse así, y es la misma vida la que los recompensará al final haciendo que cambien de opinión.


**Disclaimer: **el mundo de HP pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a cualquiera que haya comprado sus derechos, yo solo hago historias como diversión, sin fin de lucro.

**Summary: **Ella, con un profundo despecho hacia los hombres. Él, con una enorme desconfianza en las mujeres. ¿Por qué? Fueron los golpes de la vida lo que los hizo sentirse así, y es la misma vida la que los recompensará al final haciendo que cambien de opinión.

**Capítulo 1**

''_Vidas distintas, coincidencias del destino''_

By: Dremiens

Una tarde tranquila en un pequeño pero acogedor café de Londres. A pesar de ser las 7 pasadas, por las grandes ventanas se podían observar los transeúntes caminar a paso rápido, esperando poder llegar a sus destinos a salvo; los vehículos pasaban a grandes velocidades, seguramente para reunirse con sus familiares después de una larga jornada de trabajo; ya el sol empezaba a ocultarse dado paso a la noche.

Unos gritos, seguidos de unos pasos desperados llamaron la atención de las personas en aquel lugar. Vieron como una joven mujer, de no más de 30 años entraba empujando la puerta con un poco de más fuerza de la debida.

El sonido de sus tacones sobresalía entre las voces de los presentes. Algunos de los más curiosos voltearon a verla, pero solo lograron ver el rizado cabello de la joven, mientras esta atravesaba el lugar rápidamente.

— ¡No! ¡Simplemente inconcebible!, no puedo creer que esto me este pasando a mi-. Paro su apresurado caminar para sentarse en una de las mesas de aquel café. Soltó un largo suspiro y espero a que la mesera hiciera acto de presencia.

— Disculpe señorita, ¿puedo tomar su orden?-. La voz de la mesera la hizo saltar un poco.

— Un Mocha caliente con unos biscochos, por favor.- En verdad le urgía algo para poder relajarse y no pensar en el mal día que había tenido.

— En seguida le traeré su pedido-. La muchacha que la atendió anoto rápidamente en su libreta y sin más se fue.

Soltó un suspiro más. En verdad que ese no había sido su mejor día. Y eso era mucho considerando todo lo que había tenido que pasar de un tiempo para acá. Solo deseaba que su suerte mejorara, y con esos pensamientos se quedó observando a través de la ventana. Su pedido llegó unos momentos después y se dispuso a consumir lo que le habían traído lo mas rápido posible, para poder llegar a si a su casa a descansar, o al menos eso era lo que tenia en mente.

— No puedo creer que esto me este pasando a mi, Hermione Granger-. Se lamento ella misma.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

Eran las 7 de la tarde, ese día había salido temprano de trabajar y había decidido pasarlo con su pequeña hija. Talvez irían con Ron y Luna a pasar la tarde, o podrían ir a dar una vuelta al parque, o lo que su hija prefiriese, después de todo ese era su día.

— ¡Papá, apresúrate!-. El grito de una niña se escuchó claramente por toda la pequeña casa.

— En un momento bajo, Lily-. La tranquila voz de un hombre fue captada por la niña.

La pequeña soltó un suspiro y decidió sentarse en uno de los sillones de la pequeña casa. Y es que la paciencia no era una de las cualidades que Lilianne Elizabeth Potter tenía a montones.

Sus grandes ojos verdes, heredados de su padre, observaron el reloj con impaciencia. ¿Por qué su papá tenía que tardarse tanto? Ese era uno de los rasgos característicos de Harry Potter; no se podía quejar, ella le quería de todas formas.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras veía a su padre bajar. Era un hombre guapo, debía admitirlo. Con su cabello negro revuelto y su sonrisa podía atraer mas de una mirada femenina, pero lo que mas causaba sensación eran sus preciosos ojos verdes, que ella orgullosamente había heredado.

— Ya era hora, te tardaste mucho-. Decía Lily mientras ponía un divertido puchero. — ¿Sabes? Deberías intentar peinarte uno de estos días-.

— Oh, vamos Lily. Tú sabes que eso es una misión imposible-. Ambos comenzaron a reír por el comentario del moreno.

Harry se aseguro que su hija estuviese bien abrigada, le dio un beso en la frente y salieron de la casa. Atravesaron un pequeño jardín y le dieron una mirada a su vecindario, como siempre hacían cuando salían. Después de haber inspeccionado el lugar, tomaron rumbo a casa de Ron.

Padre e hija comenzaron a caminar, y en cuestión de minutos estuvieron en el centro de Londres. Pasarían por un café y unos pastelillos antes de ir a casa de los Weasley's, sabían que la debilidad de Ron Weasley era la comida. Llegaron a un pequeño café ambientado al estilo siglo XIX, bellamente decorado en colores marrones y con pequeñas mesas distribuidas por todo el lugar. Al momento de entrar se dirigieron directamente a una barra que había al final donde una mujer se encontraba recibiendo pedidos.

— Disculpe-. Dijo Harry llamando la atención de la mujer.

— Dígame, ¿Qué desea?-.

— Dos Capuccinos, tres chocolates calientes, un Mocca, 10 pastelillos de chocolate, 5 de vaini…-. No había terminado de ordenar cuando una joven entró al establecimiento empujando la puerta desesperadamente gritando sus infortunios.

Su hija y él voltearon simultáneamente junto con los demás presentes, pero solo alcanzaron a ver la silueta de una mujer de espaldas con un traje de sastre y su esponjoso cabello castaño ondeándose con su apresurado caminar. El sonido de sus tacones se escuchaba por encima de las voces de los demás que volvían al mismo ritmo con el que habían estado antes del inesperado ingreso de la castaña.

— Disculpe señor… le estoy hablando-. La voz de la despachadora lo sacó de su ensimismamiento haciendo que volteara rápidamente hacia ella y dejara de observar a la castaña mujer.

— Perdóneme, me distraje un poco, ¿Qué me decía?-.

— Solo quería terminar de tomar su orden-.

— Oh, sí. ¿Dónde me quedé?-.

— 5 de vainilla, papá-. Le recordó la niña.

— Cierto, ya recuerdo-. Le sonrió a su hija y volvió a prestar su atención en la mujer que lo estaba atendiendo. — 5 de vainilla y dos galletas. Para llevar, por favor.-

— Entonces serían dos Capuccinos, tres chocolates, un Mocca, 10 de chocolate, 5 de vainilla y dos galletas ¿Correcto?-.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza. — ¿Cuánto sería?-.

— Son 8 ₤ 50p, Sr.-.

Harry pagó y la mujer que lo atendió le pidió que tomara asiento, que en unos momentos le traerían su pedido.

Se sentaron en una de las pocas mesas que quedaban libres y charlaron de cosas sin sentido. Pasaron cerca de 15 minutos cuando una mesera les llevaba lo que habían ordenado perfectamente empacado para poder llevarlo.

Sin mas, los Potter se dirigieron hacía la salida al mismo tiempo que Hermione Granger lo hacía. Harry vio que una mujer se acercaba, mas no le vio el rostro; y como todo buen caballero que era le abrió la puerta.

— Pase, usted-.

— Muchas gracias-. Hermione voltio a ver quien había sido el que había abierto la puerta, y se quedo sorprendida al ver dos orbes verdes.

Sus ojos verdes se conectaron con los castaños de ella; el tiempo parecía detenerse. Sentía como se perdía en esas lagunas cafés sin remedio alguno; sentía una paz inexplicable, una que hacía tiempo creía perdida. Pero un suave jaloneo en su mano derecha lo hizo regresar a la tierra, y rompiendo el contacto visual que había mantenido con la mujer, bajo la cabeza un poco para poder observar a su hija mirándole con curiosidad.

— Papá, ¿Ya nos podemos ir? Se está haciendo tarde-.

— Tienes razón Lily. Vamos, apresurémonos-. Y sin mas continuaron su camino a casa de Ron y Luna, con un par de ojos castaño siguiéndolos con la mirada.

_Y lo que ellos no sabían, era que el destino les tenía preparadas muchas sorpresas…_

* * *

NdA: Mi primer fic, no es mucho pero solo es el primer capítulo, es algo así como un prólogo. Espero haya sido de su agrado, dejen reviews: buenos, malos, con consejos; en fin lo que les plazca, sus comentarios serán bien recibidos ;).

Gracias por leer,_ Dremiens_.

_''No existe nada bueno ni malo; es el pensamiento humano el que lo hace aparecer así''_

_W. S._


End file.
